


Aim The Hearts

by MyChemicalFanFictions



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Language, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFanFictions/pseuds/MyChemicalFanFictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hate love between Frank and Gerard at the beginning of their band. (not based on true events/facts||completely fictional)</p><p>-multiple chapters-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disenchanted

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Frank's POV

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

 

It's the end of our third show. The crowd's cheering loud, asking for an encore. My bandmates and I are soaked with sweat. I look to the left of me. Mikey, Gerard's little brother and one of my friends, smiles bright, just like Ray, our friend and also a genius of a guitarist, with all of his almost unnaturally white teeth on display. I turn around to look at Bob, our drummer and only friend who isn't from New Jersey but from Chicago. He looks worn out but satisfied and not even he can keep a tiny smile off of his face. I, myself, am the happiest I have ever been. Being on stage and being able to make music with my friends is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I turn back around to face the crowd again. Smiles spread on all their faces, they are screaming our names, still begging for an encore. I feel my lips crack into a huge smile without my permission. I look to the left of me to face Gerard, our singer. He is my best friend but also my worst enemy at times. He hides his face behind his sweat soaked hair like he did after the last two shows. He doesn't smile, he doesn't look up. He keeps his eyes locked on the ground. Though the drugs' effects are probably starting to fade again he is not back yet. He's not himself yet.

 

Say what you want but I am not convinced that drugs make you feel any better. After every high there is a low. After every calm there comes a storm. But I guess that's just how it goes sometimes. You give yourself up to something that makes you feel anything for a while, you start wanting more and eventually you lose touch with reality. Eventually you keep your head in the clouds but fail to keep your feet on the ground.

 

It's not like we never tried to convince Gerard to stop this drug thing he has going on. We tried even before we were a band. Back when we were still just friends hanging out and doing things we loved with the people we loved. We tried to tell him that this isn't going to work out. We tried to tell him that we are worried about him, our friend. We tried. But we obviously didn't try hard enough.

Instead of listening to what we were trying to tell him, he chose the unreal world he has built. He decided to stay in his perfect little world instead of facing the real world. Instead of facing reality. But who am I to blame Gerard for his decision?

 

No one wants to face reality. It's a cruel and hateful world we live in. A world where people are being tormented for who they love, who they are, what they like, how they look and what they believe in. Kids these days are being bullied to death before they are 18. What kind of world do we live in where it seems legal to kill teenagers through society. Society tries to tell you that you have to be stick thin to be pretty, that you have to wear designer clothes and look like the people in the magazines to be loved. That you have to be a perfect cast of everyone else. Nobody is allowed to be an individual. If you still decide to have your own opinion, to be yourself, people will judge you, label you and talk shit about you. They will make you an outcast. They will make you fear life and fear to be the person you are so you change and waste the person you are in order not to be judged. You become one of them. But wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person that you are. No one should have to be afraid of being themselves. No one should have to feel like they deserve the cuts on their wrists, the burns on their skin or like they need to skip meals.

I mean, would you destroy something beautiful in order to make it perfect?

 

Yeah, no one wants to live in a world like that but everybody has to at some point.

 

By accidently bumping into me while trying to push past me, Mikey ripped me out of my thoughts. He yells a quick "Sorry man" into my ear before he and Ray disappear into the backstage area. I look after them for a moment before I turn back to Gerard. He just stays there like he's frozen, anxiously looking around like he just realized where he is. He hastily turns on his heels and sloppily stumbles his way past me and into the backstage area, too. I look at the crowd and smile bright at them, waving them goodbye before I follow the others and go off stage.

 

Arriving backstage, the first things I hear are Mikey's and Ray's excitement over the show and how this one was even better than the past two shows. I can't help but smile at that.

"This show was perfect." Mikey yells excitedly.

"Yeah the crowd was amazing." Ray agrees happily.

"We were awesome, too." Bob adds as he steps into the room, his face slightly flushed and a huge smile on his face.

"Lets hope it won't turn out worse again." Gerard, surprisingly, comments, shooting me a glare before he takes another sip of his water.

The others look at me too, aware of what Gerard means but thankfully they don't say anything about it. I roll my eyes, knowing that nothing and nobody would be able to ruin this perfect night for me now. Well, at least I really hope so. I don't need another asshole provoking me and talking shit about my mates and ruining this whole thing for us all.

"Alright guys. Time to meet those awesome people that attended our show." Ray states cheerfully, then grabs Mikey and Bob and drags them outside along with himself. Luckily they also grabbed their stuff so Gerard and I don't have to carry their junk too.

"Come on, Gee. It's going to be fun!" I say as I try to pull him off the ground, where he decided to sit instead of sitting on one of the couches.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Gerard orders while he pulls his arm away violently, almost causing me to lose my balance and fall forward.

"Jeez, calm down, man. What did I do wrong now?" I ask, eventually feeling a little bit hurt.

"Nothing, yet. You're just...annoying me right now." Gerard groans while he gets to his feet, dusts himself off and then walks past me. I can tell he's pissed as hell, I just don't really know why. I didn't do anything. I didn't really annoy him either, did I? Deciding not to waste another second of my life on wondering about it, I grab my stuff and follow Gerard outside.

 

I didn't even have to take a single step away from the backstage room to find Gerard standing in the hallway of the building, smoking. I should have known that he's not going to walk out there alone.

"You kept me waiting, asshole." Gerard mentions, takes another drag of his cigarette before he just flicks the filter away and grabs my arm to drag me after him to the backdoor. We don't have to open the backdoor to hear the people's screams...mostly, or probably only, the girls' screams but I know there are a load of guys out there too.

"Are you ready to go out there?" I hear Gerard whisper more to himself than to me.

"I should be asking you that." I joke. Gerard just glances at me before the pushes the door handle down and opens the door, allowing me and himself to go outside.

The crowd's screaming is almost deafening but it's still undescribably awesome. I notice Gerard flinch a little at the sudden volume. I see Mikey, Ray and Bob pushing through the crowd, attempting to get into the van somewhere on the other side of the parking lot.

 

After about thirty minutes of Gerard and I giving autographs and talking to some people, the crowd starts to clear out again. Only one guy and three girls are left when Gerard and I decide to return to the van and drive to the hotel where we'll be spending the night. So, as we started to walk over to the van I hear something I probably shouldn't have heard.

"Hey! Gerard you little faggot!" the guy screams out of nowhere. Gerard acts like he didn't hear it, but stops dead in the track nonetheless. I spin around, already feeling the anger in my guts rising. No one talks like this to my friends, especially not when it comes to my best friend. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Gerard appearing at my side.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yell back at the dude. The girls that stood next to him quickly walked away after they witnessed the scenario.

"I didn't talk to you, punk!" the guy yells, taking a few steps towards Gerard and me.

"Frank, let it be." I hear Gerard's calm voice break through the silence.

"That guy called you a faggot!" I remark angrily.

"So what? That guy is not worth your time." Gerard says slightly annoyed before he turns on his heels and gets in the van. But I am so not going to let this guy get away just like that.

"Oh did I get to your fag friend? Is he going to cry now? What a pussy." that asshole laughs from a distance of about two feet away from me. I could easily step forward and punch that guy in the face so he can collect his teeth from the ground afterwards. But I won't let him bring me down to his level. Not this time.

"You better shut your mouth." I state angrily.

"Or what?" he presses, provoking me to the maximum. I ball my hands into fists, the anger becoming almost unbearable.

"You are not going to start a fight, punk, are you?" he provokes.

"You shouldn't bet on it." I answer annoyed.

"You know I would kick your ass." he continues and it's only now that I realize he stands right in front of me, a tiny spark in his eyes hinting me that he is ready to pick up a fight.

"Try me, scumbag." I hiss, my voice dripping with wrath.

And that was the moment when that guy threw the first punch, his fist causing me to stumble back a few steps. Enough is enough.

I hurry back to him and push him back, making him lose his balance, trip and fall to the ground. I jump onto him and start punching him blindly. He tries to push me off of him but only manages to roll around so that it's me who's lying in the dirt now. He punches me one, two, three times before I finally succeed to push him off me. While he writhes in pain on the ground I get back to my feet, feeling pain shoot through my whole body as well. I'm feeling a little dizzy right now but I couldn't care less at this moment.

"Do you have enough already?" I scoff viciously.

Realizing that he's not going to answer me anytime soon I dust myself off and start to make my way back to the van. I stop next to that wimp and glance down at him. What a douchebag. But just when I wanted to continue my way towards the van that asshole grabs my leg and tries to drag me down, catching me off guard and causing me to fall. I land rather graceless on the ground, face first. When my nose isn't broken after that I'm a lucky motherfucker.

"Who's the wimp now?" I hear that guy say before he kicks me in the ribcage. I didn't even recognize that guy getting off the ground. But I don't have enough time to think about that now, I have to prove him that he fucked with the wrong man. As I tried to get up that guy literally threw himself at me and bombarded me with blows. This is going to be interesting.

 

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Gerard's POV

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

 

"Frank is taking pretty long to come back." Mikey mentions while everyone in the van is waiting for Frank to finally get his ass in here. I just shrug in response, symbolizing my lack of interest. I'm more interested in the pill I'm currently holding in my hand. Should I swallow this one now or later?

"Gerard, don't do that." I hear Ray's and Mikey's voices say in unison.

"Don't tell me what to do." I spit annoyed.

"Gerard, seriously." Bob warns me, his voice as serious as it could ever be. I roll my eyes and decide to keep this one for later. For my friends' sake.

"Guys we've got a problem." Mikey says quickly pointing towards the van window behind me. We all turn around to see Frank in the middle of a fight, beating the hell out of the guy and getting the hell beaten out of himself as well. Only because that retard called me a faggot? Frank really needs to get his shit together.

"Gerard could you...?" Ray starts shyly but I cut him off.

"No. Not this time. I'm not his fucking nanny." I interrupt Ray while stubbornly crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"But he always stops when you tell him to." Mikey adds nervously.

"No. I'm sick of his shit." I insist.

"Gerard, please." Bob pleads, intently watching me.

"Fucking fine. For the last time. Once more and he is out of the band." I answer, then go out of the van before they can say anything about it.

"Frank!" I yell across the parking lot. No reaction. They continue fighting. I walk further across the parking lot and come to a halt about three feet away from them, keeping a safe distance.

"Fucking stop already you pricks!" I scream. They both flinch at the sound of my voice and stop fighting to look up at me.

"You" I start as I point at the guy who Frank currently sits on "fuck off and get yourself a fucking life! Now!" I warn him but he just stays where he lays on the ground, blood smeared all over his face and his white shirt.

"Fucking move!" I yell viciously at him and finally he pushes Frank off him, gets back to his feet and hobbles away from me and Frank.

"And you" I continue as soon as the other guy is gone "keep your shit together. One more fight and you're out of the band. I'm not joking." I warn Frank whose eyes widen in shock.

"But..." he starts but I interrupt him because I'm too tired for his issues now.

"No! Get up and get in the fucking van!" I order and he obliges surprisingly fast. He gets up, stumbles and falls right into my arms.

"Do I really have to help you walk?" I question Frank annoyed while I adjust our positions, put my arm around him and start walking him to the van anyway. Frank looks like shit. His nose is bleeding, his arms and his face are plastered with bruises and his jeans is ripped. Also his clothes look like he bathed in dirt.

As we finally manage to enter the van, Frank and I just slump onto the seats, exhausted. Though Frank is probably more exhausted than I am.

"Frank you look horrible." Bob speaks out what we all are thinking. Probably. Frank giggles in response.

"How the fuck can you laugh at that?" I ask him annoyed. Frank just shrugs and the others look at me like I'm about to kill Frank. Which, indeed, seems like a good option at the moment.

 

We drove the way to the hotel in silence.

 

After a thirty minute drive we finally arrive in front of the hotel. Being the exhausted people we are at the moment we couldn't get our stuff out of the van fast enough to check into the hotel and get some sleep.

While Ray and Bob were talking to the lady at the reception to get our rooms, Frank, Mikey and I stayed in the hotel's lobby. I am still mad at Frank for getting into a fight again. Just like last night. And the night before. He really needs to control his temper.

"Finally." Mikey says somewhat cheerfully as Ray and Bob finally return to us.

"Okay we've got three rooms." Bob explains.

"Gerard and Frank, you two share a room with each other. Mikey and I share one with each other and Bob gets his own." Ray adds.

"No." I contradict "I don't want to share a room with Frank! No way!"

"Well but you have to." Mikey smiles to which I just shoot him a glare.

"Why do I have to share a room with Frank? Why not Bob or Ray or you?" I ask my brother hecticly.

"Because of reasons." Mikey exclaims slightly annoyed. I let out an annoyed sigh, take the room's keys out of Ray's hand and dart up the stairs, wanting to avoid as much socializing as possible.

About five minutes after me, Frank enters the room too.

"I sleep on the couch." I tell him without turning around to look at him.

"Why? The bed is big enough for two." Frank says sheepishly. I slowly turn around and look Frank straight in the eyes. He looks nervous. As I take a few steps towards him I notice him shifting his weight from one foot to the other, obviously nervous.

"I don't even want to share the room with you. What gives you the idea that I would share a fucking bed with you?" I question him angrily.

"What is your fucking problem, Gerard?" Frank groans, audibly angry himself.

"You are my freaking problem!" I yell at him.

"What did I do?" he asks in a calm but still slightly angry sounding voice.

"Did you seriously just ask that question? Are you serious?" I scoff to which he nods in response.

"You got into a fight again. Three fucking nights in a row and it's just getting on my nerves! You get on my nerves. I can't stand your aggressions and I hate it when you get into fights! Why do you give a fuck about those assholes every single night?" I explain and cross my arms in front of my chest as I wait for an answer.

"He insulted you." Frank confesses, letting his gaze drop to the ground.

"So what?" I continue "First of all it's none of your business and second I didn't give a flying fuck about what any of these people said so why did you?" I ask him somewhat desperate. I just want this tension I feel to end. Frank doesn't answer, instead he keeps staring at the ground.

"Answer me. Why do you always get into fights?" I insist but he just shrugs.

"Did you ever even second guess your decisions to beat those people up before you did so?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Well if you had you could have thought about your actions giving the band a bad reputation and you..."

"A bad reputation?" Frank interrupts me angrily "I am giving the band a bad reputation?" he repeats, his voice as hateful as it could possibly be.

"I didn't finish my..."

"Do you think your drug addiction gives our band a better reputation?" he cuts me off.

"N-no" I stutter slightly scared of Frank's freak-out.

"Yeah because it is just as fucking bad as me fighting. Do you know the difference though?" he asks viciously. I shake my head.

"The difference is that you chose your fucking addiction. I am not to blame for my temper issue." he explains. I duck my head in order to hide the tears that are now welling up in my eyes. He's right. My addiction is my own fault. I am the one to blame.

"Don't you have to say anything about it anymore?" Frank hisses.

"You didn't let me finish. That wasn't my point. It wasn't what I meant." I mention sadly.

"What do you mean?" Frank asks, suddenly calm and perceptively.

"Every time you get into a fight...you're not the only one who gets hurt. I don't know about the other guys...but seeing you get hurt hurts me too." I explain sadly before I grab my stuff, which I didn't unpack yet.

 

And just like that I leave the room and Frank standing in the middle of it.


	2. Misguided Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* so sorry for the longass wait (/.\\)

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Gerard's POV

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

 

As I wander around in the streets of Jersey at ass o'clock in the night, I can't keep Frank out of my mind for some reason. I wonder what he would have answered if I had stayed. What would he have had to say if I wouldn't have run away like I always do. Why did I fuck off like that?

I'm taking another drag from my cigarette while I keep overthinking the possibilities of what could have been. Would he have laughed? Would he have thought of me as some creep?

 

"Watch the fuck out, man!" the guy I just ran into groans annoyed.

"I-I...duh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I mean I didn't see you." I apologize hastily while I take a few steps back.

"Okay." he simply shrugs after looking me up and down and then he turns back to his friends.

The moment I want to continue walking the guy grabs the sleeve of my jacket and pulls me back.

"Wait a second." he orders before he turns back to his friends again and whispers something.

"You're the singer from that new band, right? You played a show tonight, didn't you?" he grins at me.

"Uh yeah. I guess." I shrug as I nervously scratch the back of my head. I didn't expect that anyone would ever notice me.

"I'm Bert. I've been to your concert with my mates." he introduces himself before he reaches out his hand for me to shake while he smiles bright. At least that's what it seems like...the dim light of the street lamp doesn't quite improve my vision and makes him look rather scary than friendly but he sounds friendly.

"Gerard." I reply shyly. Bert's voice sounds beautiful.

"These are Jepha" Bert says motioning to the smaller guy with the most tattoos.

"Dan" he points to the slightly taller guy with slightly longer hair.

"and last but not least. Quinn." Bert introduces the last guy with the blonde hair. I just wave at them and smile awkwardly.

"You were hammered as fuck, weren't you?" Quinn smiles sheepishly.

"No I-" I try to explain but Dan cuts me off.

"Of course he was. Dude, even I noticed." Dan giggles and causes the other three guys to laugh as well.

Not sure of what to do with that particular situation I decide to laugh along.

"Wanna party with us?" Quinn casually asks me, his voice breaking through the laughter. The others stop laughing almost immediately and expectantly stare at me.

"I uhm...I don't know...I guess I mean if you don't mind." I stutter, literally feeling my face turn red and hot.

"Alright then. Lets get going." Jepha orders somewhat cheerily while he grabs the end of my jacket's sleeve and drags me after him. Well, this is somewhat awkward. I'm going to party with a few dudes I just met...oh well, live like today's your last day, right?

And with that last thought in the back of my mind I follow close behind them.

Arriving at the club, which's name reads "Karma", the security lets us skip to the front of the line for some reason. Dan and Jepha enter the club first. Quinn disappears into the strobelight of the club with the deafening music right after.

"That's Gerard. He's one of us." Bert informs the security guard, who simply nods, before he grabs my wrist and drags me inside.

The first thing we do after we went inside is pushing through a huge crowd of people to get to the goddamn bar.

"Two shots." Bert orders and places one of the two drinks in front of me. Bert raises his glass and waits for me to do the same. I follow suit, raising the glass. Bert leans forward.

"Cheers to whatever is going to happen tonight!" he yells over the deafening music into my ear.

"Cheers!" I yell back and after that we both swallow the whiskey at one gulp. Bert motions for the guy at the bar to bring two more and we do the same again. And again. And again.

Though I feel myself getting drunker by the minute I notice Bert's actual appearance just now. He has messy, long, black hair and wears a black band t-shirt combined with black jeans. And I have to admit, he looks damn hot. I know quite a lot of people with long hair but only a few that still look hella sexy. And Bert is one of them.

 

After about one hour of deafening music, sweaty bodies and red cups everywhere, not giving a single damn where Dan, Jepha and Quinn are and a hour of Bert and me talking about the most pointless yet funny and interesting stuff, we are laughing our asses off over nothing and we each drink another shot. Then Bert slams his glass onto the bar and pulls at my sleeve, symbolizing me to lean forward. I feel pretty dizzy by now, okay lets face it I'm drunk, so I almost fall off of the chair I'm sitting on. Luckily Bert catches me in time and starts laughing uncontrollably, though I almost push him off of his chair as well.

"Follow me." he half screams and half laughs into my ear. What a cute laugh. I nod eagerly, get off the chair and stumble after Bert who struggles to keep his balance too. Then we both get in line in front of the bathroom. He just didn't want to go to the bathroom alone?

"Are you drunk?" Bert babbles, smiling bright. His smile is gorgeous.

"Just as drunk as you are." I reply and we both laugh out loud.

"That's perfect." Bert mentions and then drags me forward. We keep talking as we're waiting in line and I can't help but like Bert. That guy is smirking hot in every way possible. And those eyes. I could get lost in them. And his lips. They are slightly chapped but they still look soft.

After twenty minutes of waiting in line I come to realize that we aren't waiting in line to get into the boy's bathroom. Of course not to get into the girl's bathroom either.

"What's this room for?" I ask Bert, pointing towards the door where the people in line in front of us just disappeared into.

"You'll see." Bert winks at me.

 

Another thirty minutes pass until the two guys who stood in front of us step out of the mysterious room and walk back to the dancefloor.

"Come on." Bert orders, takes my hand and pulls me into the room. He closes the door right behind me, locks it and pushes me onto the mattress that lays on the ground. That is basically everything in the room. A mattress, a lamp in the right corner of the room, a wrecked shelf and the smell of sweat and drugs. Well, now I can imagine what this room is for.

I giggle and let myself fall fully onto the mattress, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. There are no windows in this room. The only light examining the tiny room comes from a lone bulb hanging from a twisted, spotted cord on the damp beige ceiling, not that anyone wanted to actually see a thing in here. Light is so overrated. This room is a wrecked, filthy mess anyway. A bad excuse for a room. But the mattress is comfortable after all.

Suddenly Bert lays down next to me and passes me a cigarette...no, a joint. I turn my head to the side to look at Bert. Fuck, he is gorgeous. I definitely would not push him out of my bed.

I take a few drags, inhale the smoke deeply and pass it back to Bert who does the same. And so it goes until we only lay there and stare at the ceiling together.

"I've got an idea." Bert suddenly speaks up and sits up at the edge of the bed, smiling brightly at me before turning his back on me and pulling something out of his jeans' pocket. I sit up as well, lay my head on Bert's shoulder and watch his every move.

He pulled a tiny bag with white powder out of his pants' pocket and forms four lines. Afterwards he rolls up a ten dollar bill and quickly snorts two of the four lines. Then he hands the rolled up dollar bill to me.

"It's fun." Bert grins bright.

"That's cocaine." I whisper nervously. I've only ever smoked pot or swallowed pills. Cocaine is a whole new world to me. Bert just giggles, plants a brief kiss on my temple and throws himself back onto the bed.

"Just do it." he sighs. Not an annoyed sigh but a satisfied one. I look over my shoulder at Bert and then turn my head back and stare at the remaining two lines for a moment before snorting them the way Bert did before, feeling a horrible pain shoot through my whole head. The pain disappears as fast as it appeared. Luckily. And then I fall back onto the bed and let the drugs take over.

My vision gets blurry and I get a fuzzy warm feeling in my guts. I could lay here forever with Bert. Fuck the others. Screw Frank. He always gets into fights and does not ever give a damn how it makes us feel to see him get his ass beaten. Screw Frank's adorable smile and his beautiful hazel-green eyes and his hilarious pranks and his everything. Screw Mikey and Ray who always tell me what to do. And screw Bob who always plays everything off with a smile and acts like nothing and no one can make him furious or just a little bit angry. Yeah, fuck his calmness.

"Lets go outside! Fast!" Bert suddenly yells full of excitement, jumps up, roughly pulls me to my feet and drags me out of the room and through the huge crowd and out of the club. Away from Dan and the other two guys. Away from the drunk crowd and away from the deafening music.

"Faster, Gee." Bert exclaims. I tense up as Bert uses the nickname I've only ever allowed Frank to use. Why does he use Frank's nickname for me? I didn't allow him to.

"Never call me 'Gee' ever again." I state earnestly. Bert stops abruptly and turns around to look at me. He may be hot and everything but no one is allowed to call me 'Gee' despite Frank.

"What? Why?" he asks irritated.

"Because only one person in the whole world is allowed to call me 'Gee'. And that person isn't you." I say harshly. Bert looks somewhat hurt and slightly terrified.

"Okay." he replies, hanging his head, before he sits down in the shadows underneath the tree we are standing under, hiding from the dim light of the street lamps. I follow suit and sit down next to him, but keep a little distance nonetheless. And like that we both stare up into the cloudless night sky. We are not far away from the rest of the civilization but far enough to have a quite quiet enviroment.

 

Anyone else looking at the sky in that night would see stars shining dimly against the dark sky, outshone by the streetlights, car lights and the glow of the houses nearby. The stars shone so faded they might not have been there at all. Anyone else looking around would have seen bats fluttering from a whole in an attic somewhere and heard the clatter of their wings as they soar towards the moon, shrieking silently at each other beneath the diluted sound of car engines passing by. Maybe anyone else would have even noticed the fireflies hovering gracefully over the trees in the park, casting their bronze glow on the leaves and dancing to the low hum of civilisation. But I don't see any of that. I see a great, black canvas smudged with lines of bright color and dotted with white. In the centre of it I see a glowing hue of light, shifting gently from white to yellow and to orange. Flocks of light split off from it and float away into nothing every now and again as I watch, fascinated by this new world that I am so lucky to see instead of reality. And it is all my own.

"Bert, have you seen this?" I shout, turning to look at Bert then back up, feeling a wash of remarkable thrill and happiness cover me. Bert smiles and stares up in the sky, his eyes wide open.

"It's like everything." I almost whisper while getting up, standing with my back about ten inches away from the tree. I notice Bert getting up and walking over to me, snaking one arm around my waist.

"I told you it is awesome." Bert slurs, pressing his lips against the side of my warm face. My skin feels immediately like spectacular fireworks had shot off from it from such basic contact it is fantastic.

"It's all so colorful. So incredible." I say more to myself than to Bert. I turn to look at Bert, feeling waves of excitement wash over me again and again. I want him.

"I know." Bert giggles, bouncing on his heels and looking into my eyes with a bright grin across his face, completely intoxicated. I grin back at him.

Bert notices my expression and smirks smudgly, then reaches out his hands to hold my shoulders tightly with both of them. We intently stare into each others eyes for a while before Bert leans in slowly and kisses me roughly. My eyes widen further as Bert shoves me forcefully against the tree and slams my back against it painfully. After seconds Bert's hands move down my waist and skate over my back. Bert presses his lips forcefully against mine, then wraps his arms around my back, pulling me away from the tree and holding me tight and close. I squeak in surprise, shocked by the sudden contact, but lock my arms around his neck and move into the kiss anyway. I close my eyes in pure, blissful ecstasy at the undescribable sensation of Bert's slightly chapped but soft and warm lips upon mine. Every one of my senses is heightened and it is beautiful. What if Bert was Frank right now? Why do I even ask myself that question? I feel Bert's tongue brush over my bottom lip, so I open my mouth to his once again.

"Lets go to mine." Bert breathes against my lips after a while, tipping his tongue against mine one last time before he breaks the kiss entirely and stares into my eyes. I look into his eyes, noticing a tiny spark in them. He kisses me briefly before he takes my hand into his own, linking our fingers, and then he starts pulling me after him. I don't do anything except for following Bert to wherever he is going to take me. I'm trusting an otherwise almost complete stranger. A stranger that's damn hot.

 

Bert's house's front door quickly swings open and we stumble into the house with our lips connecting almost immediately after the door was slammed shut. At first Bert pushes me up against the closed door, pinning my hands above my head and kissing me with a passion no one ever kissed me like that before. After a while his breath hitches and he starts panting just like me. He pulls my hoodie and my shirt over my head and throws them onto the ground. Then he moves his lips away from mine and starts planting kisses down my neck and my chest. I close my eyes, snake my fingers through his hair and enjoy his hot breath and soft kisses on my cold skin. I can't help but moan. Trying to stuffle my occasional moans would be for no use anyways. I do enjoy all this. He stops planting kisses all over my skin when his lips arrive just above where my black jeans begins covering my skin again. He looks up at me from his position on the ground. I didn't notice him sinking to his knees. I look into his eyes and know instantly what it is he's asking for, wordless.

"Fucking yes." I say smirking and nodding. As if anything or anyone could be able to stop us now. Bert grins, gets off of his knees and kisses me again before he takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom, locking the door behind us.

Bert turns around and immediately connects our lips again. He softly pushes me further into the dark room, his lips never leaving mine. I enjoy every second of it. And with that, I slip my arms around him, feeling my body fit almost perfectly against his own, knowing that nothing could ever be better than this moment, right now. I pull Bert down onto the bed with me as our kisses become more passionately and rougher with every second. Bert breaks the kiss and slowly lifts himself up on his knees as I leave a trail of kisses down his chest. Bert lowers his pants and his underwear down to his thighs. I jerk back when Bert's knee almost hits me in the face as Bert wiggles his remaining clothes off, chuckling a little after he realized what my reaction was for.

"Your turn." he purrs, pulling on the drawstrings on my pants. I obey and wiggle out of my pants, since our shirts are somewhere near the house's front door our pants were the only clothes we had to shrug off. Way to save time. We both lay back down and Bert immediately continues kissing and biting my lips passionately. I stroke his back and then scrab my nails down his spine, earning moans in response. Bert absent-mindedly reaches out for the nightstand's drawer and yanks the bottom drawer open and gropes around. While Bert rummages through his drawer I suck a dark hickey on the side of his neck to which Bert replies with moaning. Bert pulls a bottle out of the drawer and unscrews it.

"I-I've never done...uhm...that particular thing before..." I admit embarrassed, feeling my cheeks turning red and hot. Bert just comfortingly smiles at me.

"There's a first time for everything." Bert winks at me, sucking on the skin of my neck, leaving a trail of dark hickeys. Bert coats three of his fingers in lube, making me quite nervous.

"Ready?" he asks me, intently looking into my eyes. I take a deep breath and nod. We quickly adjust our positions so that I'm on my hands and knees and Bert is right behind me.

I gasp when Bert's fingers rub around my entrance, slicking the outside before he pushes one of his fingers in.

"Shit." I groan, my eyes shut tight and balling my hands to fists.

As soon as I relax again, Bert slides his finger further in and wiggles it gently, almost pulling it out.

"Now two." he warns me before he pushes a second finger in. It feels a lot better this time.

"C'mon, deeper." I whine, my body slightly shaking. I feel Bert's lips press against my back before he pushes his third finger into me as well, making me shiver. I moan and arch my back.

"You okay?" Bert asks.

"Oh god, yes. More." I beg, panting slightly as Bert pushes and pulls his fingers in and out again.

"Now me. Ready?" Bert questions and I nod. His fingers don't stop moving while he strips a condom over his dick. Then he pulls his fingers halfway out and pulls them apart. I whine and start shaking again removes his fingers.

"Ready?" Bert asks again and I nod again. Bert covers the condom in lube and slicks up my hole again. 

"Okay." Bert whispers, more to himself than to me. And then he pushes himself into me.

"Fuck!!!" I whine before biting my lip so hard that I taste blood and dugging my nails into the mattress. Bert gently rubs my back and stops moving.

"D'you wanna stop?" he asks, his voice sounding slightly worried.

"Uh..no." I breathe, slowly relaxing again.

"Okay."

Bert starts tugging my hair, slowly moving further in. I lick my lips and then bite harder down on my lip. Bert rocks back and forth, pushing in and out of me, keeping an even speed for a while.

As we both start panting audibly, Bert starts moving faster and faster and it's not long until we both come at almost ths same time. Then we both just lay on his bed for a moment, simply kissing.

"We should go showering or something." Bert breathes and brushes his lips over mine before he gets up and pulls me to my feet.

"Together?" I question, suddenly feeling insecure again.

"We just fucked, of course we'll shower together." he smirks and drags me after him.

In the bathroom we immediately step under the warm stream of the shower, occasionally pressing each other up against the wall and losing ourselves in passionate kisses while letting the water pour down on us.

After showering, Bert was the first one to leave the bathroom again, bringing me my clothes except for my hoodie for which he gave me one of his hoodies. Then he disappeared into the darkness of the house again.

So I pull on mx clothes and simply stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, my head pounding and hurting horribly.

"Gerard!" I hear him calling me from somewhere in the house. I walk out of the bathroom and try to find my way to Bert who basically leads the way by whistling until I finally find him in what looks like the living room.

I step further into the room and see Bert nipping at a bottle.

"You wanna?" Bert asks, holding the bottle out for me. I shrug and take three big gulps before handing the bottle back to Bert. Well if this doesn't burn down my throat...

Then Bert digs through his pants' pocket and pulls out a little plastic bag with white powder in it. I already know where this is going. And guess how we spent the rest of the night...

 

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache and little memory of last night's events. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in someone's living room. Where am I? I sit up feeling pain shoot through my back for a second. What the hell was that?

"Sleeping beauty woke up." I hear a voice coming from my right. I turn to see who it is that's talking to me. Oh, it's Bert.

"As you can see." I grin, feeling like a zombie.

"Wanna eat something?" he asks, taking yet another bite from the piece of pizza in his hand.

"Nah, better not." I reply, already feeling sick by the thought of food.

"By the way, I think that's your phone." he mentions, throwing it at me. Luckily I catch it.

"Thanks."

I instantly unlock my phone's display to check if I missed anything and hell I did. 27 missed calls and 14 unread messages. I can tell this is going to get me into trouble. Next thing I notice is that it's 4:37pm already.

"Shit! Fuck!" I exclaim loudly.

"What?"

"Me and my band are having a concert in less than three hours. They're gonna kill me." I explain, jumping to my feet and trying my best to ignore the pain rushing through my whole body.

"Dan or Jepha could drive you wherever you need to go." Bert offers.

"It's okay I'll find my way." I smile at him before I push past him and walk toward the front door where I pull on my old, worn out converse chucks.

"Yo, chill out for a sec." Bert orders from where he's standing behind me. I turn around to find him smirking at me like an idiot. I don't have a chance to say anything I only manage to stuff my mobile into my jeans' pocket before I find myself pushed up against the front door with Bert's lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. He snakes his fingers through my hair and gently pulls at it while I wrap my arms around his waist, quietly moaning against his lips.

"You love having your hair pulled, don't you?" he breathes against my lips before he fully kisses me again. Instead of answering I slide my hands to his chest and further up to cup his face between my hands.

I gently back away from Bert though I'd rather have this moment last longer.

"I've really got to go now." I tell him.

"Oh, wait there's something I wanted to give you!" he replies before he rushes upstairs and comes back with what looks like some kind of tickets.

"I"d love having you and your friends come to our show tonight after yours. Because we'll be at your concert." he explains, stuffing the concert tickets into my jeans' ass pocket and giving me a small peck on my lips before he opens the door for me.

"By the way, I wrote my number on your arm while you passed out." he smirks as I step outside.

"You...what?" I question, slightly confused. When...how did he...why didn't I wake up while...

I pull up Bert's hoodie's sleeve to see that he seriously wrote his number on my arm. I look back up to see that the door's already been shut so I turn on my heels and start searching my way back.

I'm walking down some random street, I've been aimlessly wandering around for quite a while, as a cop car slows down beside me and comes to a halt in front of me. I've got a bad feeling about this. I stop dead in the track and watch a cop get out of the car, mumbling something like 'looks like we've found him.'

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Gerard Way?" the cop asks me. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest any second.

"Uhm, yeah. That's me." I answer.

"Alright. May I ask you to get into the car?" he replies. I gulp nervously before I obey and get into the police car.

Fuck, what did I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that even though it took me ages to update you guys still liked the chapter :/ I'm  
> really sorry for always keeping you waiting this long :/ I'm really busy with school and stuff...:( just know I didn't abandon this story & won't ever do it...
> 
> xoxo


End file.
